


We'll wait for you(Kyle)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [44]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth Knows, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred is supportive of Reader, And Cass but not in the same way, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves his daughter, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hormones, Jason Todd loves his big sister, Kyle Rayner missing, Meddling, Meddling Family, Meddling batfam, Minor Cassandra Cain/Jason Todd, Minor Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Pregnancy, Protective Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown Appreciation, Stephanie is worried about Reader, Supportive Batfamily (DCU), Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Batfamily (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N trying to deal with Kyle's disappearance, being pregnant and her meddling family
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Kyle Rayner/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle's, been missing for two months which he's been before but I just can't help but worry. After patrol I stood in the Batcave my heart racing, I feel my eye's swell, and my hand's want to shake. All I can do is worry about him. Is he hurt? Is he.. I can't think like that. I stood in the back leaning against the wall. Jason, walked in he leaned against the wall. He took his helmet off and huffed. Jason's, arm in a sling from getting hurt on patrol. He leaned against the wall using his good arm and bending it behind his head 

"this fucking sucks"

"you can say that again" 

We both huffed. Jason and I always had the closest sibling relationship in the family, next to Damian and Dick. We always understood each other. He always called me his best friend and that I'll always be his sister. 

"so what the hell has got you pisssed? Kyle, being a dumbass again?" he asked 

I took a deep breath "you don't want to know" I mumbled not wanting my entire family worrying about me 

"what the asshole do now?" 

"the asshole, by the way don't call my husband that, went missing. Just keep it between you and me ok" 

"lips are sealed damn tight, Sissy" 

"good thanks for listening to me gripe, Jay" 

"Sis, your boyfriend is a freaking green lantern, him being lost is.. Anyway the hell are you doing tonight?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I.. I need to head home and clean the house and go to work" I yawned "damn"

"what?" 

"I feel a, little light-headed and -" I groaned feeling sick and needing to throw up "b-bucket!" 

"hey somebody get Y/N a damn bucket before she vomits on me!" 

Alfred, gave me a bucket I threw up a lot. I finally stopped Alfred felt my head 

"you don't seem to be running a fever. I shall get your room situated, Miss Y/N" 

"oh no, Alfred" I yawned "I'm fine I just need to go home and take shower because I smell horrible now" 

"hey, if I'm fucking stuck here, then you're stuck here" 

I rolled my eye's "oh, alright but only because" I yawned "I'm exhausted and feel like shit" 

Bruce, spun in his chair looking at me "perhaps you all should call it a night" 

"Aww guy's look Bruce cares about us" Stephanie said grinning 

That morning I looked on my phone and realize I missed my period! I gasped. Ok deep breaths there's only a small chance I'm pregnant. I took a deep breath Kyle if you got me pregnant I'm going to kill you. I feel abdominal pain, headache, and my breast hurt. I hear my intercom I look on my spy-contact's seeing Alfred's message.

-breakfast is ready(Alfred) 

I yawned and put on my robe. I walk downstairs to the kitchen seeing Jason, Stephanie, Tim, Damian and Cassandra sitting on the barstools. 

"you look like shit" Jason said bluntly

I groaned my head "I feel like it" 

"so I guess you're definitely sick ah?" Stephanie asked 

"no idea I've been feeling like shit every morning for a while" 

"tt perhaps your friend infected you with a sickness" Damian said with a mocking tone 

I rolled my eye's in no mood to argue with my little brother. I smell the food eggs, meat!! Oh, gross! I ran to the trash bin in the kitchen and threw up. I finally stopped and wiped my face 

"dammit, Y/N you could warn us next time" Cassandra pinched Jason "ow!" 

Alfred, gave me a glass of water "thank you, Alfie" I drank my water 

"perhaps you should go lay down and rest, Miss Y/N. I shall bring you medicine to ease your pain"

I yawned feeling exhausted my symptoms still lingering. 

"oh, I'm fine Alfred besides I need to head home" 

Moment's later holding my purse. As soon as I was about to leave, I need to pee! I ran to the bathroom. I huffed this sucks. I look in my purse finding a pregnancy test from the last few time's Kyle and I have had a few scares. So I took it I sat it on the counter and stood waiting. This is killing me! I have to know. I looked two plus signs and I started crying 

"oh, shit oh, crap I'm pregnant" I mumbled "oh, oh"

I sigh deeply I feel my hands shaking. I continue crying because I'm pregnant and I can't help but worry I'll never see, Kyle again. I want to keep the baby but that doesn't mean I am not scared. I take a raspy breath calming myself down. I wrap the pregnancy test in toilet paper and put in the trash can under the sink. I walk out seeing, Alfred standing with a towel and the look in his eye's saying he knows. Great of course I get caught by, Alfred. 

"I advise a warm bath, a proper breakfast, and plenty of rest, Miss" 

"oh come on, Alfie. I'm fine really, just a little bit queasy" 

He wouldn't budge his face unreadable. I love, Alfred but at times, mainly most of the time he's a stubborn, Old Man. I sigh in defeat grabbing the towel. I walk to my old bedroom, to my own door. I open my bedroom door 

"Miss Y/N" he said softly I look back at Alfred "may I say congratulations on the new addition to your family" 

I gently smiled as my eye's swell grateful that I have Alfred to help me "thanks, Alfie and it's your family too"


	2. Chapter 2

I still can't get ahold of, Kyle and the lantern's still haven't found him. As I walked out of my doctor's appointment holding my prenatal vitamins, and carrying 10 week old baby inside me. I sat in the passenger seat Alfred in the driver's seat.

I took a deep breath "the baby's ok perfectly healthy. He said 'it would be smart to go get maternity clothes at the store' . I know you've been doing so much for me, but.. "

"Miss Y/N, I need to get groceries either way I'd be more than willing to help you"

As Alfred and I bought groceries and maternity clothes, we returned to the Manor. Alfred, refused to let me grab the groceries or my clothes. I went inside and went to the study. I see Jason making out with Cassandra. Gross, I cleared my throat. They both swiftly parted both smiling. I knew Cass well enough to know she could recognize my feet walking through the Manor. Though it still was fun to mess with them 

"if you two are trying to hide your relationship you're not doing a very good job"

"it's not my fault, Cassie can't keep her damn hands off of me" she glared at Jason and pinched him "ow!.. I love you too"

She fought a smile I sat on the chair. I still feel abdominal pain, and nausea. Stephanie, ran in holding a shirt I bought. Oh, no! Stephanie, had a genuinely hurt look on her face

"you went shopping and you didn't even tell me!"

I took a deep breath in relief "sorry, Steph I promise you and I can go soon"

She sighs "fine by the way I love what you picked. They look just like the clothes I had when...." Stephanie's, eye's narrowed I swiftly stood and shoved her out of the room "you... You're? Seriously?" 

I stopped in the hall covering her face as she tried to say thing's regarding my condition. She stopped

"are you done?" 

She nodded I moved my hand she opened her mouth I swiftly covered her mouth. She raised her eyebrows. I pointed to my room and moved my hand. Stephanie, held my maternity shirt as we went into my room. I shut the door behind us. I turn facing Stephanie, she had a soft smile 

"permission to freak out?" she says intrigued

"go ahead but be quiet please" 

"ok first how far along are you?" 

"10 weeks" 

"ooh, still having morning sickness that sucks, next question and it's kinda personal, are you keeping the baby?" I nodded feeling, too much love for my unborn baby "good, I'm glad" 

"me too, anything else?" 

"when we're going to tell us about the baby?" 

"I--" my word's stuck in my throat 

"it's OK, Y/N" I took a deep breath in relief "I really want you to know that we're here for you. It doesn't matter what you're going through"

"thanks, Steph" 

"so, where's the baby daddy? He better not have left because if he did I will chop--" I cut her off 

"no, no he's uh Kyle's been missing for a few months" I feel my eye's swell as my tears fell 

"oh, Y/N" she says concerning 

Stephanie, swiftly walked to me and hugged me 

"hormones suck" I cried 

"tell me about it, Sister their a total bitch to deal with" 

I laughed crying at her joke as we parted. I dry my tears 

"thank you for helping me, Steph" 

"you're welcome, next shopping trip I'll show you where they hide the goodies" 

I smiled in response I open my bedroom door as Dick, Barbara, Jason, Tim and Damian all fell on the floor. Cassandra, standing close by. 

"hey, Y/N how's it going?" Dick says smiling on the floor 

"I fucking told you idiots she'd find out" Jason says bitter 

I roll my eye's as my siblings stood up "you are all juvenile idiots!" I say losing my temper 

"I knew your friend in-" I cut Damian off 

"Damian!" I sigh deeply "okay that's it, I'm done, I'm going home" 

"Y/N, we didn't want to upset you we were..." Dick, pauses for a moment 

"eavesdropping in my business, you could have just waited and given me a opportunity to tell you" 

"if it makes you feel better we're going to be here for you every step of the way" Barbara says softly 

I see Alfred holding the clothes I bought cleaned and folded. I gently smiled. I grab the clothes from Alfred and walk to my old bedroom. I packed my clothes in my bag. Dick, gently grabbed my shoulder 

"Y/N, please don't" 

I sigh deeply shoving him off "look you're all still going to be apart of my baby's life, but I'm not helpless. I can go through my pregnancy by myself" 

"Y/N, all we're asking is that you'll not push us out" Barbara says softly 

I continue packing "I never intend on doing so, you can come and visit me" I put my bag on my shoulder 

As I bid my family goodbye I went home. I walked inside and shut the door. I noticed the guest room light one. I walked and instantly cried. I see a rocking chair, toy box, small circle rug, nightstand by the rocking chair, a diaper changing table, diaper bag and a crib, with a teddy bear. I look on the nightstand seeing a small square card with the Batman symbol. I grabbed my phone and call my adopted Dad. 

-"Y/N" 

"oh, Bruce I just got to my house, it's-I love it, when did you?" 

-"it doesn't matter, get some rest, Y/N" 

"I will and thank you so much for this it's perfect. You really do have a heart" 

-"good night, Y/N" 

"night, Bruce" 

He hung up I smiled and began to cry. Knowing my family is supportive of me makes me feel near whole, though not completely. 

"you better get your ass home, Kyle" 

"glad my ass is home" I hear 

I gasp and turn seeing, Kyle "Y-you're h-ome" I say softly crying 

"I'm home, I guess it'd be stupid to ask if we got a little bit carried away" 

I gasp smiling he slowly walked to me and kissed me


End file.
